161
161 was born Bryan Faulkner in southern California, the second son of a career politician and a socialite. The first few years of his life were happy and normal- he roughhoused with his older brother Mark, was a notable athlete in the local youth football and baseball programs, and got excellent grades. All was well, until the summer he turned 12 and called home from the city pool in tears. He had been playing with a group of friends in the water and was getting out of the pool when one dragged his swim trunks down, revealing that he was aroused. He tried to explain, but his friends had been too horrified to listen, had beaten the crap out of him, and left him there. All that his parents heard at the time, though, was that he had been beaten up by a group of strange boys, and he wanted a ride home in case they were outside the pool waiting for him. It was not until two weeks later, when Bryan returned to school for the fall and a few "well-meaning" parents mentioned to Mrs. Faulkner what had happened that the real concerns began. Bryan was dragged to a psychologist, to have his "unnatural desires" treated. At first, he went along willingly, hoping that the process would work, so he could be normal again. But as the years passed, Bryan realized that his attraction to other men was just a part of himself that couldn't be forced away. So he accepted it, but hid it from everyone, to the point where the psychologist closed his file and declared him "cured". Bryan Faulkner's records became the basis for the psychologist's future fame and fortune, as he published his "results" in a peer-reviewed journal. Bryan headed off to college, ultimately becoming an astronomer. After graduating, though, he found himself lonelier and more isolated than he had ever felt, even during the two awful weeks at his junior high school after the pool incident while his parents were getting him into a private school. It got to the point where he was going to the seediest dives in town, desperately hoping he would find someone like him. However, he would find his fate in a chance meeting with a very nice man about his own age at a local coffee shop. Josef Richter and Bryan began to meet, first at the cafe and then at Bryan's apartment, and discuss the downfalls of humanity. One day, Josef invited Bryan to his own home. It was there that Bryan died, and 161 was born. Relationships As 161 has just shown up near the Clock Tower, he does not have many friends yet. Personality 161 is good-natured, intelligent, but excitable. And gay. Hoo boy, is he fabulous. Since he woke in a world where there were no social boundaries, he has become infinitely more comfortable with who he is and what he wants in a partner. So he can be a bit of a flirt when he chooses to. Voice Actor Andy Berman (Dib on "Invader Zim") Theme Song "La Berceuse Hip-Hop du Docteur Madeleine" - Dionysos Other Characters Say... Created by JellicleKitten Category:Clock Tower OCs Category:Created by the Apprentice Category:Researchers Category:Jellie